Christmas at the Cullen's Farm
by Alma-Marie
Summary: Bella's looking forward to visiting old family friends for the holidays. But will a new farm hand, Edward Masen, turn Bella's world upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas at the Cullen's Farm

BPOV

The last time I visited the Cullen's farm, I was a little girl. It was Christmas.

It was very cold and snowy that day. The car was packed full of kids and presents. My big sister, Alice was a typical pre-teen, alternating between checking herself in the mirror and looking incredibly bored. My two older brothers, Jasper and Emmett, joked and wrestled with each other. They were like best friends. I slept through most of the trip, lulled to sleep by the snow falling gently outside.

When we finally arrived at the farm, the house and trees all around it were hung with long icicles. It was very quiet and peaceful. Esme Cullen, my mom's best friend, met us at the door and gave each of us a quick hug. Then she hurried back to her warm kitchen to work on Christmas dinner. Mom went with Esme to help, even though Mom couldn't cook at all. Alice headed to the old upright piano to practice scales for her piano lessons. Jasper and Emmett ran around, making lots of noise. I went straight to the fireplace.

Carlisle Cullen had already made a warm, crackling fire in their huge fireplace. He smiled when he saw me, and pointed to a stack of newspapers he had saved for me. Carlisle was a quiet, thoughtful man, and he didn't say much. I was pretty shy, so I didn't say much either, but we got along pretty well. I smiled and thanked him for the newspapers, then started to roll up each paper in a tight wad. I placed the papers carefully, one by one, into the fire and watched them burn. Carlisle and I sat together by the fire for a long time, feeding it papers and staring at the little blue flames flicker around the edges. It was so easy to be with Carlisle.

After a while, I started feeling really tired and crawled under the giant dining table. It was already set for dinner with the good silver and china, and the good Persian rug had been laid out on the floor underneath. I ran my fingers over the soft silk and listened to the sound of Alice playing "Silent Night" on the piano. My brothers were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle was falling asleep in his chair. I could smell roasted turkey and apple pie.

I jumped a bit when Esme's face appeared under the table, smiling at me.

"There you are!" she whispered, bending over. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I have a special Christmas present for you." She handed me something small, wrapped in tissue paper.

I crawled out from under the table and unwrapped the gift. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart, hung on a silver chain, well worn and a bit tarnished. I opened the locket. It held a tiny photo of Esme on one side, and was empty on the other.

"My mother gave this to me when I was a little girl," said Esme gently. "Now I'm giving it to you, Bella, since I love you like my own daughter."

Esme had babysat me countless times when my mom was working late. Esme would've been a great mom, but she never had any children of her own. I always wondered why she didn't.

"Take good care of it," she said, "and maybe you can give it to your daughter some day."

"Thank you, Esme," I said. "It's very beautiful." I gave her a big hug and kiss. "I'll keep it safe," I promised.

The rest of that day was a happy blur. It was one of my best childhood memories.

A year later, my family moved across the country, and we lost touch with the Cullens. The last thing I heard was that they had to hire a young man, Edward Masen, to help them with their farm.

So this year, my freshman year at college, I'm finally going to visit the Cullen's farm again on my own. I hope Esme and Carlisle haven't changed much over the years.

"Please fasten your seat belts for landing," announces a voice over the Intercom.

My stomach lurches a bit as I feel the airplane's landing gear click into place. I've never been a comfortable flyer. As I tighten my seat belt, I wonder, vaguely, what Edward Masen will be like...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

My stomach felt shaky as I stepped off the jet bridge into the airport. Esme had arranged for Edward to meet me and drive me to the farm. I wish she'd mentioned what he looked like. I hated approaching strangers, especially in a crowded airport.

I looked up, ready to be bombarded by a sea of faces. Then I stopped dead. The most gorgeous guy in the world was staring at me.

Everything else faded away as I stared into those piercing dark eyes. He was tall. Really tall. He ran long fingers though his tousled hair. I blushed at the intensity of his stare. Then I noticed he was holding up a small sign. It said, "BELLA." With a shock, I realized that he was waiting for me!

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said as I walked up to him. Wow. He was even better-looking up close. I felt a crazy urge to throw myself into his arms, but instead I pulled a stray hair back from my face.

"Edward," he grunted. He didn't smile. In fact, he almost seemed angry as he turned swiftly and headed to the luggage carousel. I had to run to keep up with him.

Edward didn't say a word as he retrieved my luggage and headed to the parking lot. He kept shooting me dark looks. I wondered what was bothering him as I hurried along behind, pulling my hoodie tight against the freezing wind outside.

I was relieved to see the Cullen's old pickup truck again. As Edward opened the passenger door for me, I reached out to grab the door and touched his hand. It was icy cold. Electricity zapped between us. Edward growled. I flinched.

I slumped into my seat as he slammed my door shut. It was an hour's drive to the Cullen's farm. It would be a very long hour...

What was going on with him? Did I do something to annoy him? Was he always like this? I wished he would say something. Anything.

"Um, how are Esme and Carlisle?" I ventured.

"Great." He scowled and stepped on the gas. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair again. My fingers itched to touch it. Instead, I clutched my seat belt.

A deer appeared out of nowhere. It stood in the lane ahead of us, oblivious to our truck.

I tensed up. Edward slammed on the brakes and yanked hard on the steering wheel to avoid hitting it. Our truck swerved onto the shoulder, slid down the embankment, and rolled to a stop in the ditch. I was still clutching my seat belt.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was low and shaky. He gripped the steering wheel.

"Um, fine I guess. I think I bit my lip." I sucked on my bottom lip, tasting the salty blood. "Are you all right?"

Edward turned quickly to stare at my mouth. My breath hitched a bit. I blushed.

"I need some air." Edward wrenched his door open and was halfway across an open field before I could blink. He headed to a lonely oak tree in the field, hands clenched by his side. He was shaking. Then he disappeared, briefly, behind the tree. I waited.

After several minutes, Edward returned to the truck. His cheeks were flushed. I swear his eyes glowed.

Edward started the truck, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck in the ditch. He jumped out and got behind the truck to push.

The truck rolled slowly back up the embankment to stop on the shoulder of the road. Edward jumped back in, not even out of breath. I shook my head, confused.

"What...? How did you...?" I stammered, teeth now chattering with the cold. My winter coat was still packed in my luggage.

"You need to get warm. Here, take this." Edward shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me, careful not to touch me.

I took the jacket gratefully, inhaling his subtle cologne as I slid it on. The leather was smooth and cool. I snuggled into it.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled at me. A brief, crooked, brilliant smile. He reached out his long fingers and gently turned up my collar. His fingers brushed my cheek. Heat seared through me like a wildfire. Edward growled softly, then pulled away from me.

"Let's go. Esme and Carlisle will be worried." Edward turned back to the road and drove on in silence.

I felt tired and confused. My stomach was still shaky. I watched the wintry fields fly past my window. As I absently stroked the smooth leather jacket, I thought about that crooked smile and his long, graceful fingers. And those intense, glowing eyes.

***

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the farm. The trees surrounding the house looked cold and bare, as if they missed their blanket of snow. The sun was low on the horizon. It shone weakly through grey skudding clouds. The lights were already on in Esme's kitchen. Warm and welcoming. As we pulled up beside the house, Esme threw open the front door.

"Welcome, Bella!" Her smile was huge. "We're so glad you finally made it!"

I dashed out of the car and into her arms. I felt like crying with relief.

Esme was thinner than I remembered, and there were grey streaks in her hair, but she was the same Esme.

"I missed you," was all I could choke out.

Esme turned to Edward, who was carrying my bags into the house. "Thanks for picking her up, Edward."

"You're welcome, Esme," he said softly, and smiled at her.

I stared at him in surprise. For one perfect moment, the beauty of his crooked smile dazzled me, and I imagined what it would be like to kiss those soft lips.

I licked my own lips.

Edward looked at me and frowned. The moment passed. I wondered, again, what I had done to make him dislike me. I decided that he was not worth the trouble, and vowed to stay away from him for the rest of my visit.

"Esme, what is the wonderful smell? Is that apple pie?" I chatted as we headed into the parlor.

"You bet," Esme smiled. "And I made lasagne for dinner!"

"Wow! Thanks Esme!" She'd made my favorite meal. My stomach growled in happy anticipation.

Carlisle was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, reading a newspaper. He looked exactly the way I remembered him. He smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back.

"Before I forget, Bella, we have a surprise for you!" Esme picked up a large, flat box. "The town hall is having a Holiday Ball tonight, and we thought you should get out and socialize a bit."

What? I really wasn't up for socializing. I was exhausted and needed some time on my own. I didn't even bring a dress.

"But, Esme..."

"We called your sister, Alice, and she sent us something pretty for you to wear, so you have no excuse not to go," Esme went on. "We thought Edward could go with you for company. It'll be fun!"

Great. Thanks, Alice, I thought wryly. I opened my mouth to protest.

"And I won't take 'No' for an answer." Esme headed to the kitchen to check on dinner.

I knew it was pointless to argue with her. My stomach twisted. I didn't know if it was excitement or dread at the thought of being with Edward. So much for my vow to stay away from him...

Then I heard it. A low, menacing chuckle. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and a shiver ran though me. I looked up to see Edward watching me from the darkened hallway. I blinked and he disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

Dinner was very quiet. Edward never showed up. I stuffed myself on Esme's delicious lasagna and apple pie.

While I was setting the last plate into the dishwasher, Esme smiled at me and said, "Let's finish up and get ready for the Holiday Ball. I can hardly wait to show you what Alice picked for you to wear!"

I stifled a shudder. Alice's taste in clothes was very different from mine. She preferred girly and bright, while I preferred comfortable neutrals. But I smiled and said, "That sounds great, Esme."

As Esme took my arm and headed up to my room, Carlisle headed quietly back to sit by the crackling fireplace and settled in with a book. I glanced over longingly, wishing I could join him.

"Alice says you spend way too much time on your own," Esme chatted on the way to my room. "We thought it might be good for you to spend some time with kids your own age."

"But I love spending time with you and Carlisle," I objected as she pushed open my bedroom door.

The bedroom was just as I remembered: the four-poster bed covered with the old, patchwork quilt, the Victorian bedside table with the vanity mirror and stubby candles, the tall wardrobe with the door that stuck shut, and the large bay window with the window seat where I used to curl up and look at picture books by candle light. I caught a faint whiff of cedar mixed with the potpourri that I'd stashed inside the wardrobe many years before.

"It's only for one night, Bella," said Esme, "then we'll have lots of time to catch up tomorrow. I promise."

I opened my mouth to object, but at that moment, Esme swept a gorgeous, midnight blue dress out of the box and laid it out on my bed. It was a strapless, full-length gown.

I gasped, "It's so beautiful!" I reached out to stroke the soft, silky taffeta. "But I have nothing to wear with that."

"Alice sent everything you need," Esme assured me as she pulled out a pair of elegant shoes and a small jewelry box. She glanced at the alarm clock by the bed.

"The ball starts in one hour. Let me know if you need help getting ready." She slipped out of the room. I stared at the dress, wondering if I could lock myself in and not come out until morning.

I loved this room, where it was safe and comfortable and quiet. Where I could read and dream and be alone. Where I didn't have to worry about being clumsy or saying the wrong thing…

With a sigh, I picked up my bags, unpacked them, and headed down the hall to the bathroom to clean up.

One hour later, I checked my makeup in the vanity mirror and adjusted my dress. It fit me perfectly in all the right places. I twirled around in it, feeling like Cinderella. _Thanks, Alice_.

Alice had provided some pretty jewelry for me, too, but I preferred to wear the silver locket that Esme gave me. I traced the heart with my fingertips, smiling.

There was a quiet knock at my door. I froze. I'd almost forgotten about Edward. Almost.

I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my purse, and headed to the door. "Come in," I said quickly.

As Edward opened the door, I tripped over the hem of my dress and fell forward. Strong arms immediately grabbed me, and before I knew it, I was holding Edward tightly and looking straight into his intense, dark eyes. The air crackled between us. I stared at him for a moment, confused, then struggled to stand up on my own.

"I'm okay," I mumbled, "let me go, please."

"Sure," he grunted as he hastily put me back on my feet. "Are you ready?" He looked down at my shoes.

"Of course I am," I said, both embarrassed and irritated by my display. I lifted my dress slightly and tiptoed downstairs. Edward followed me, much to my annoyance. I had only the briefest glimpse of what he was wearing—a dark suit with an open-collared shirt. No tie. His hair was mussed as if he'd just run his fingers through it. Maybe we had the same nervous habit.

Edward didn't say a word he helped me put on my coat. He opened the door of the truck for me, but he was careful not to touch me again.

It was bright outside. The full moon made everything glow. Sounds were amplified in the cold night air.

We drove along in silence. When Edward cleared his throat, I jumped. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you avoiding me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Edward huffed. "No," he said stiffly. "Why do you ask that?"

I looked straight at him. "Because you don't seem to want to talk to me." _Or touch me_, I added silently.

"I'm not very good company," Edward said quietly. "If you don't mind, I'll drop you off at the door and pick you up later."

He pulled into the crowded parking lot for the town hall, drove up to the door, then waited for me to get out. I could hear voices and laughter and dance music pouring out of the hall. Colorful Christmas lights twinkled on every tree and building in sight. I didn't budge from my seat. I wasn't going in there without him.

"No," I said, looking down at my hands. "You're coming in with me. We're going to this Ball together." Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them back. He just couldn't abandon me here. No matter how much he disliked me.

Edward said nothing. I sat and waited, not giving in. Finally, he sighed heavily. "Okay," he whispered, "but I don't think this is a good idea."

I shivered, but not because of the cold. His voice sounded raw and husky, and warmth spread through me as if he'd just turned on the heater full blast.

He parked the truck and walked close beside me up to the town hall door. Just before we entered, he stopped.

"Promise me you'll stay inside the hall, okay?" he said, "It's not safe outside at night." He glanced up at the full moon. His eyes reflected the pale light.

"I promise," I said, and smiled briefly at him. I couldn't imagine anywhere safer than being with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Edward took my cold hand in his and walked me through the door. Someone took our coats and handed us tickets.

The scene was overwhelming. Dance music rolled over me like a wave. Bright Christmas decorations and lights were everywhere. A gigantic tree stood in the corner, covered with huge, multi-colored ornaments. It smelled like pine and cinnamon and alcohol. And there were people everywhere, chatting, drinking, and dancing.

I clung tightly to Edward's cool hand. He turned to me and smiled.

"Relax," he said, "You look lovely in that dress. I'll get us drinks." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

I swayed a little, tingling from his touch and his unexpected compliment. I felt light-headed. I wasn't quite sure if I could handle a drink…

"Hello there, beautiful! Where did you come from?"

I jumped at the deep voice behind me, and spun around to see a tall, dark, and handsome guy with brilliant white teeth grinning at me. He waited for my reply.

"Um, I'm here with somebody," I mumbled.

"Well, I don't see him around right now. Would you like to dance?" he asked, and offered me his arm. He seemed so confident and friendly, and it was just a dance, right? I looked around, but I saw no sign of Edward. So I shrugged and took his arm.

"My name's Jacob. What's yours?" he asked as he led me to the dance floor.

"Bella," I said. I looked closely at him. He had an open, friendly face with warm brown eyes, and he continued to smile at me.

"Well, Bella, we don't get many strangers around here," Jacob swept me into his arms and began to dance. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle Cullen," I answered, beginning to enjoy myself. Jacob was a good dancer, and I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with him.

Even though the song was a slow dance, the music was so loud that it was difficult to keep up a discussion, so we just smiled and danced together. When it was over, Jacob took me over to the drinks table.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes, a bit," I said, looking around for Edward. Where was he? Did he ditch me after all? I pushed aside my anger at Edward and smiled up at Jacob, determined to have a good time. I picked up a glass of punch and drank it down in one big gulp. The alcohol burned on the way down, but I shook it off.

A popular fast song started up. The dance floor started to fill up. "Let's dance," I said, and pulled Jacob back to the dance floor. Jacob laughed and followed my lead.

The dance floor was packed. The driving beat was almost hypnotic. As I threw myself into the dance, I started to feel strange. The air felt thick, as if there wasn't enough oxygen. The other dancers began to close in on me. I breathed harder, trying to gulp in more air. My heart pounded. Suddenly, I felt trapped. I had to get out of there.

"I have to get some air!" I shouted in Jacob's ear, and before he could react, I pushed my way through the crowd and headed to the back door of the hall as quickly as I could. The air was like thick soup. Bodies swirled around me.

I flung open the door. A blast of cold air hit my face. I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me. The scent of wood smoke was strong out here. I sat down, shivering, on the curb and leaned forward, willing my heart to slow down. It felt good to be alone.

A wolf howled in the distance. A long, lonely wail. Another howl joined in, much closer to me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. A shiver crawled down my spine. I glanced up at the full moon and remembered what I promised Edward.

A twig snapped in the dark woods on the other side of the fence. I could hear snuffling noises, and a low, menacing growl. I stood up, suddenly very nervous. I reached for the door handle and pulled on it, but it was locked. A dark shadow appeared on this side of the fence in my peripheral vision. I grabbed a pine branch lying near the door defend myself, and turned to face the shadow.

Suddenly, the door was flung open from the inside, and there was Jacob, huge and dazzling in the suddenly-bright light. The shadow disappeared into the woods.

"What are you doing out here?" Jacob pulled me inside. "Don't you know that it's dangerous out here at night?" He sounded just like Edward. I wondered, again, where he was.

"I…needed some air." My teeth were chattering. I dropped the pine branch by the door.

"Let's get you warmed up. You're freezing." Jacob led me back through the crowd to a large fireplace with a few wooden rocking chairs set around it. Jacob pulled up a chair for me and handed me a fuzzy woolen blanket.

"Thanks," I said, and sunk into the chair with the blanket wrapped around me.

"Where's your friend, anyway?" Jacob asked me. He scooched his chair closer to mine.

"I don't know," I admitted. "He might have ditched me," I added. "I probably need a ride home."

Jacob leaned closer to me, and looked at my silver locket. It gleamed in the fire light.

"Some friend," he mumbled. Then he smiled his brilliant smile at me. "I'll give you a ride."

I started to accept his offer when I was interrupted.

"That won't be necessary." It was Edward. He stood right behind me. My heart leapt at the sound of his voice, and I turned to look at him.

His dark eyes bored intensely into mine. His hair was even more mussed up than usual. I resisted the urge to smooth it down. He didn't say a word to me, but reached his hand out to mine. My anger at him melted away.

With a quick backward glance at Jacob, I stood up and took Edward's hand. It was still cool, as if he'd just been outside, too. I felt completely safe with him.

"Thanks for everything," I said over my shoulder to Jacob.

"Sure, see you around," he said quietly.

Without a word, Edward led me to the front door. But I wasn't quite ready to go yet.

"Stop," I said, a bit louder than I wanted to. "Dance with me before we go. Just one dance. Please."

Edward stopped and sighed. "I'm no good at this," he said, but he headed to the dance floor. I followed him, running my fingers nervously through my hair.

A slow song had just started. Edward pulled me into his arms. He smelled of wood smoke and pine trees and soap. I closed my eyes and just breathed him in. It felt like home, being held like this. We danced around the floor together like we were made for each other. I never wanted the song to end. His hands felt cool through my silky dress, but I was warm and tingly all over. I pulled back to look up into his eyes.

Edward looked down at me at the same moment. Our eyes locked.

He whispered my name, "_Bella_." Then he growled.

I could feel the vibration of it everywhere we touched. It sent a thrill through my body. I tilted my head up, and Edward bent toward me. Our lips were inches apart. I waited for him.

Slowly, almost painfully, he drew closer to me. I felt completely intoxicated, ready for anything he offered. Finally, his lips touched mine. I was surprised at their coolness. They were soft and gentle, but I wanted more. I melted into him, reaching my hands up to his thick hair, pulling him closer to me.

"_Help!_" Someone screamed nearby. The mood was shattered. The dancers and the music stopped. The crowd turned to see a woman by the front door, her long dress ripped and spattered with blood. Edward and I turned to look, too.

"Help, someone! My boyfriend's been attacked by animals! He needs a doctor!" She was crying, and a few women hurried over to comfort her. A group of men headed to the front door. They looked angry and determined.

Edward stepped away from me. "I'll be right back," he said. "Don't leave this building alone."

I nodded and shivered. After what just happened, I had no intention of going outside again without him. Edward disappeared out the front door with the other men.

My lips were still tingling from our kiss. My whole body ached to be held again by him. The music started back up and the dancers slowly returned to the dance floor.

I stood there alone, waiting for Edward to return.


End file.
